Downfall of the Playerette
by TueyTwoShoes
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl at Winston. But when the mysterious Edward Cullen shows up in the middle of senior year, with no reason for his change in schools, he sparks something in Bella that will change our little miss queen bee... for life.
1. You're So Vain

Summary:

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you can recognize. Everything you don't, however, is ALL MINE! Back off! Lol.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm writing this story because I'm tired of all those stories in which Edward is a player and Bella is the one who doesn't like him. I wanted to switch things up!**

**And, yes, I know that the characters are extremely OoC. But, this is an AU story, so…**

Chapter 1: You're so Vain

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw myself in the mirror on my ceiling. God, I looked terrible!

I jumped out of bed and ran over to my floor length mirror. My eyes were all bloodshot and my hair was sticking up at every angle. There was not a moment to lose.

I ran into the bathroom to complete my daily beauty routine.

It included showering with a tiger lily body wash, shampooing my hair with a specialty shampoo, as well as conditioning with another one.

Also, applying concealer, foundation, smoke signal gray eye shadow, midnight mascara, deep wood eye liner, and pucker me up pink lip stain.

To top it all off, I added a mysterious unnamed lip gloss my mother had given me for Christmas.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. Something was missing.

It was my hair. Although my hair was in the dreams of many of the boys at school, I was getting tires of its constant wavy-ness. I rifled through my cabinets and found my flat iron.

After 20 minutes of pulling the device through my hair, I was satisfied. It was now pin straight.

I put on the mandatory uniform for Winston.

It was a rich navy blue and powder blue plaid pleated skirt, and a crisp, white blouse under a navy sweater with the Winston symbol in the upper left-hand corner.

It looked perfect with my new smoky eyes and straight hair.

Those boys would drop dead.

I grabbed my white leather messenger bag, my car keys, and my phone, and flounced out the door.

Down in the common room, I met up with the rest of my posse. My two right hand girls, Jessica and Lauren, rushed up to me and gushed over my new look.

We chatted over our breakfast, a half a grapefruit for each of us.

"Well, I've got some fabulous new gossip." said Lauren casually.

We assumed our "gossip position", which was basically leaning in towards each other.

"What?" I whispered, annoyed that she hadn't brought it up earlier.

"Well, I heard from one of my sources that Alice Cullen's twin brother is coming to Winston to finish out his senior year." She explained.

_Alice Cullen has a brother? _I thought.

Alice Cullen was almost as gorgeous as I am, along with her best friend, Rosalie Hale. They could easily be in my crowd, but they weirdly chose not to.

I snuck a peek over at the table they sat at, eating a breakfast of eggs, sausage, grapefruit slices, and orange juice. My stomach grumbled just looking at it.

How I wished that I could be as easy and carefree as they are. They don't try hard at all, yet they have everything. Boys fantasizing about them, friends that really care for them, and teachers that love them, and steady boyfriends to boot.

They were perfect, and they didn't even know it.

"Bella?" asked a concerned Jessica.

"Yeah, like, are you even listening?" inquired Lauren.

"Um, yeah, go on." I responded. I would never tell my friends about what I really wanted. They would laugh at me and make fun of me, and then I'd be unpopular again. Again.

"So, anyways, his name is Edward, and he's supposed to be some sort of like, total hottie." concluded Lauren.

I stood up, and Jess and Lauren followed me. "Thanks for the low down, Laur. I'll keep a lookout for him. Hopefully, he'll be nothing like his sister, and realize his potential here."

They looked at me quizzically.

"Huh?" asked Lauren.

"What does, like, potential mean?" Jess cocked her head.

Oops. I forgot to hide my intellect.

"Oh, I don't know. I heard it on the OC last night." I caught myself.

They relaxed. I wasn't some nerd that they shouldn't be talking to at all.

That was a close one.

EPOV

I parked my silver Volvo outside of the administration office. At least, that's what I thought it was. It looked like a small security station outside of palace.

Well, I guess it kind of was, in a way. Winston Academy was a huge, century-old building. It was more of a palace than a school.

I got out of the car and walked into the office. A middle aged woman was sitting at a single desk in the center of the room.

I walked up to her and kindly said, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, the new student here."

She looked up from her paperwork and looked into my eyes for a second. She stood up suddenly, knocking a stack of papers from her desk.

"Oh, dear me, I'm so clumsy. Just one moment, Mr. …" She trailed off.

Hadn't I _just _said my name? "Cullen" I said stiffly.

What was it with women. Whenever I talk to them, they seem to clam up and do something stupid. Is there something wrong with me or something?!

She picked up the papers and sat back down. She seemed to have gathered herself together, as she said, "Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Mrs. Rose. Welcome to Winston Academy."

She leafed through the papers on her desk, selecting a few that she handed to me.

"There you have your class schedule, a map of the school, and some pamphlets on the extra-curricular activities we offer. And _this_," she said, handing me a small manila envelope, "is your student ID card. Do not lose this, as it is your meal card, room key, and school debit card. I assume your parents have put some money in your account?"

"yes." I responded.

"Very well, then, you can go." She replied.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

I glanced at the writing on the envelope.

It read:

_Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmet McCarty_

_Room 17B, Floor 3 _

_Brettman Hall_

_Roommates?_

_Oh, goody._


	2. Nice To Meet You

A/N: **Thank you for the feedback. I was going to wait until I got a certain number of reviews, but I did get 16 alerts, and that made me feel good enough to post this next chapter early. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You

EPOV

I was not looking forward to sharing a room with two strangers.

I'm a pretty private person, and I had requested a single room.

I stood outside of the Brettman house, deliberating on whether or not to enter yet.

The rumble of thunder made up my mind for me.

I rolled my large suitcase into the common room.

I was a large, long room with a high ceiling. There were several fireplaces in the room with chairs and couches scattered around them. In the center of the room, there was a pool table. A few guys were standing around it, looking interested in the game going on. A counter was in one corner of the room, and there were barstools surrounding it. On the counter was a plate full of sandwiches.

Upon looking at the sandwiches, I heard my stomach grumble. I reminded myself to come back down later and grab a few of them.

I rolled my bag away from the doorway and saw that a few of the guys in the room were staring at me with curious glances.

I heard a loud shout from behind me. "Edward Cullen!"

Suddenly, I was being tackled by a large force. I yelled for him to get off, but my cries for help were muffled.

I heard a softer male voice from behind me. "Emmet, I think you're gonna kill the guy."

The one named Emmet lifted himself from the ground, and I felt the huge weight lift off of me.

"Relax, Jasper, I was just saying hello to our new roomie. Kinda small, isn't he?" Chuckled Emmet.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's got nothing on Alice."

So these were my new roommates. And they knew Alice.

Wonderful.

Knowing Alice, they probably know my entire life story.

"So," I began, trying to start a conversation, "how do you know Alice?"

Emmet looked at Jasper, and Jasper at Emmet. Then they burst out laughing.

"Dude, have you read _any_ of Alice's emails?" Asked Emmet.

"Oh, you mean one of the 20 she sends me daily?" I sneered. I hated being the brunt of jokes, especially ones I didn't get.

"Jeez, relax." Said Jasper. "let's start over. Hey, I'm Jasper Hale. Your sister's boyfriend."

Alice had a boyfriend? Well, I guess I _should_ have read those emails. Now I got the joke

"Yeah, and I'm Emmet McCarty, Your sister's best friend's boyfriend."

I guess I'll be seeing a lot of these guys.

"Here, let us take your stuff upstairs." Offered Jasper.

I nodded and Emmet grabbed my suitcase.

We got into the elevator and went to the top floor. As the door was opening, I heard a girlish giggle from a doorway about 10 yards away.

Jasper sighed next to me.

"Swan." said Emmet flatly.

"Does she ever leave?" Jasper said, exasperated.

"Probably not. I hear her grades are in the toilet."

Jasper snorted.

"Sorry, but aren't girls not allowed in the boys dorms?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, but no one follows that rule. Especially not our _dear _Isabella Swan." Scoffed Emmet.

We passed the doorway and saw a couple making out in plain sight. The guy was really getting into it, whereas the girl seemed almost bored.

She looked up from her liplock and spotted me passing by. She quickly broke away from the embrace and ran after our trio.

"Are you… Edward Cullen… by any chance?" she asked.

Personally, I found it disgusting that she could just break away from that intense make out session so easily. Like she's… used to it.

"Yeah, I am." I responded. I tried my hardest to be cold.

She looked surprised for a second, but quickly recovered. "Well, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Welcome to Winston Academy. If there's _anything _I can do for you, just let me know. It was nice to meet you." She expertly slipped a piece of paper into the front pocket of my button down shirt.

Then, without giving me a chance to turn her down, or tell her off, she strutted away, swinging her hips ridiculously.

I stared after her in shock. "Does she seriously think I'm going to call her?" I asked Emmet and Jasper incredulously.

BPOV

The last class of the day had just let out, and thank god for that.

I mean, I get put in all of the stupid classes because I don't want to look smart, and I want to be with my friends.

So, let's just say, failing gets a little boring. I want to pass things, and learn things that I didn't learn in 6th grade for once. I actually finish all the work in the textbook before the second quarter of the year!

I know that I'm a nerd on the inside, but I want to be popular, like I am now. And popular people just don't like nerds.

So, I had to choose. I chose being liked.

With Jess and Lauren flanking me, I strutted into the dining hall. I scanned the crowd for someone to take my mind off of school, and me being a "nerd". I needed someone to make me feel as if I belonged again.

And here comes Mr. Right-For-This-Situation, Mike Newton.

"Hey, Mikey," I said in the sweetest voice I could imagine, "I need a pick-me-up. Want to go and get some ice cream?"

He was unable to speak. Between my powers of persuasion and my hot new look, I'm not sure any guy in this cafeteria could have resisted me.

I looked for a second at my followers. They gave me a wink and went to sit down at out usual table, as I lead Mike out the door.

"Mike" I giggled. He was tickling my sides and I couldn't stop giggling. I heard the ping of the elevator and swiftly moved towards the open doorway.

As expected, Mike came running after me. "oh no you don't" he teased.

He gently pushed me up against the wall, in plain view of anyone walking by. Perfect. Now everyone would know I belonged.

I began to kiss his neck, and he pushed my legs up so that I straddled him. I moved up to his mouth and he stuck his tongue straight in.

Wow, this is a lot less fun that it should be. What is _up_ with me lately?

I saw a trio of guys pass by. Two I recognized as Jasper Hale and Emmet McCarty. The other I had never seen before.

His back was facing me, but I noticed that he had, a thin but muscular structure, bronze hair and a killer sense of style.

He wore a simple striped button down and dark wash jeans. But the jeans actually fit him, not baggy like most guys here wear when not in class. And, even more so, they did not slide down his butt. They stayed on his waist permanently.

In any case, he was perfect.

This must be the mysterious Edward Cullen.

I broke away from Mike's hold on me and flounced down the hallway towards the door the three boys were standing by.

I didn't want to look like a crazy stalker, so I casually said, "Are you… Edward Cullen… by any chance?"

He still gave me a confused look and answered, "Yeah, I am." His voice was a monotone, like he was deliberately trying to sound bored.

I was confused . I usually didn't get this reaction from guys, even guys as hot as Edward Cullen. I quickly recovered, sure that he would have seen my confusion.

"Well, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Welcome to Winston Academy. If there's _anything_ I can do for you, just let me know. It was nice to meet you." I said, using my sweetest voice.

I pulled the slip I keep for emergencies from the front pocket of my jeans, and snuck it into the pocket on his wonderfully adorable oxford.

Then, seeing as he was rendered speechless, I paraded back into Mike's room.

It was just the pick-me-up I needed, flirting with all that hotness.

He would so be calling me.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. Listen, I won't be able to write for a while because I'm leaving for vacation Wednesday. I'll try to write a lot in the next few days, though, and post them periodically when I get to computer service!!**

**Thank you to: **

**Inluvwithfictionalcharacters  
xxxreadysteadygoxxx  
Hawktalon. of. Windclan  
IcyScorpio  
vampire-legend**

**For your kind and wonderful reviews.**

**Your Author,  
Tuey**


	3. Oh My God You Guys

**_A/N: _For those of you who think that Bella is acting like a Lauren, It will change within the next few chapters. She only wants one guy now.**_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Oh My God You Guys

JPOV

_Ohmygod. _

Edward Cullen is, like, Major Hottie.

No, He's like, Captain Hottie.

He's only been here, like, a week, but no one seems to know anything, like, about him.

Bella got to flirt with him. I am so, like, totally jealous.

But, Bells does usually get first dibs on like, the hottest guys. It's so totally unfair for the rest of us. I am like, so sick of her leftovers.

She just uses them anyways. It's not like, she actually gets a boyfriend out of it.

Why can't she leave Lauren and I a few to play with?

But, back to Captain Hottie.

He has, like, this brown hair that's all shaggy and adorable. It's like, made for him. And like, the cutest green eyes. And, he's like, skinny. But not in a bad way. It's all muscle.

His sense of style is, like, totally awesome. He's all preppy, but not in a nerdy way.

Sigh, OMG. He's so hot.

BPOV

I can't stop thinking about Edward Cullen.

Ever since I had flirted with him in the Boy's Dorm hallway, he's constantly been on my mind.

I love how his hair is a wonderful auburn color. It reminds me of the leaves in autumn.

I love his jade eyes seem to scorch those of whoever he is speaking to, making it look like he is hanging on to every word you say.

I love how his taste is so refined for that of a high school boy. He wears clothes that actually fit, unlike most of the guys that go to this school. Their clothes hang off their bodies like excess skin. It's really gross.

I _love_ how mysterious he is. He's been here a week, and no one has even discovered where he came from.

There have been some rumors that he got kicked out of his boarding school, but he seems like a nice enough guy. Definitely not a trouble maker. But then, why is he here?

It seems that whatever I do, though, he doesn't acknowledge me. I sway my hips in huge circles, pop bubbles with my gum, laugh louder amongst my friends. Nothing.

It makes me wonder what's wrong with me. He at least talks to the other girls, but never to me. Does he see right through me? Does he know that I'm really a nerdy, self conscious girl inside?

I really hope not. I worked so hard to get where I am, and it's not fair for me to lose it just because some guy comes in and sees me for who I am.

Maybe… I should lay down on the player thing for a while. He doesn't seem to respond well to that. I think he makes fun of me.

And he never called me back.

APOV

I'm happy that Edward is here, but in the past week I've gotten at least 40 phone calls from girls asking me if I could give them his number.

Ugh, it's so disgusting.

He seems to be adjusting well at Winston, besides the whole being chased from class to class by a horde of girls. I swear, if I have to hide in one more closet with him, my head is going to explode.

I don't know what they see in him, anyway. I guess he's kind of good-looking, but he's a total dork. Right now, he's in the library, studying. _Studying!_ it's the winter formal tonight, and he's studying!

I just don't get him.

But, at least he's going. I'm proud of him. In his last school, he wouldn't go and do anything. It was all about studying.

He's going with our group. That is, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and I.

I'm so excited, but a little sorry. For Edward, that is. All night he's going to have crazy fan girls chasing him.

And I thought things like this never happened in real life.

EPOV

I sat in the library, an open Calculus book in my hands.

I really didn't want to go to the dance tonight. I'd spent my entire week trying to dodge the girls at this school, and I still got 23 invitations to the dance tonight.

I wasn't looking forward to dancing with any of them, as I had promised to.

At my old school, I wasn't this much of a ladies man.

Jasper and Emmet have actually turned out pretty nice, though. They let me have the single bed, while they shared the bunk bed.

I couldn't believe that there were bunk beds.

They haven't asked me many questions about why I came here, and for that I am eternally grateful.

Alice kept her mouth shut for once and didn't tell anyone why I had to leave Britt.

There's another thing that's on my mind.

Isabella Swan. Bella, as she's more commonly known.

The playerette.

But there seems to be something more. When she's not snogging someone, she seems unnaturally reserved and cautious. I think there may be something behind the mask she wears.

I think she's smart.

But, I checked with guidance, and she's in all low classes.

It's a little weird. At Britt, the smartest girls were always the most popular. But here, it's the complete opposite.

I've heard the way her friends talk. It's all "totally" and "like" and "awesome". Bella seems to speak like a normal person. She even uses words that make her friends look at her like she's speaking another language.

But I refuse to talk to her.

No matter how smart she is, she plays with people's hearts, and that's not okay. It hurt to get your heart broken. It's like a part of you is missing.

I should know.

I was played.

* * *

A/N: **As you guys know, I leave for vacay tomorrow. I've hatched a brilliant plan to keep me writing, but the updates will probably be shorter and take more time to get out.**

**If you want me to be inspired, leave me lots of reviews!**


	4. Places That I Didn't Want to Go

**I'm really on a roll today, so I figured I would bestow on you guys one last gift before heading out on vacation. It's the dance chapter, and I really like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Places That I Didn't Want To Go

BPOV

I was in my room, the only single room in probably the entire school. I originally had roommates, but they moved out. I guess they were tired of my cattiness.

I was kind of tired of my cattiness at the moment. What I really wanted to do was sit and read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, by Emily Bronte.

But, alas, tonight was the winter dance. As queen bee, I had to go.

It sucked, being popular.

I pulled on the deep purple dress I had bought for the dance. It was completely strapless, and only made it to my mid thigh.

I looked over to my mirror. With my deep gray eye shadow, popping red lips, and dress that left little to the imagination, I looked like…a slut.

I shook my head. It wasn't comfortable, and I was reluctant to go tonight already.

I changed into a slightly lighter purple dress that flowed safely down to my knees. It had thin green straps and had a silky feel. It was perfect.

I washed off my dramatic make up and put on a light green eye shadow with a nude lip gloss.

With my hair wavy again, I looked a little like a woodland fairy. It made me look my age, not 10 years older like I usually do.

I grabbed my green clutch and threw in the necessities; my car keys, cell phone, and wallet.

I slipped my feet into a pair of strappy black heels, the only remaining item from my planned outfit.

The dance was held at the local Marriot. It was in full swing when I arrived.

Important people always arrive late.

I met up with Lauren and Jessica outside. They were both wearing strapless dresses that barely covered their butts.

"Did something happen to your dress? It was, like, awesome." commented Jessica.

"Yeah, like, totally." added Lauren.

"Um… yeah, the dry cleaners lost it." I shrugged. Better than to let them believe that than have them know I went for comfort over style.

They launched into a stream of comments about how unreliable dry cleaners were.

"uh.. Shall we go rock this dance?" I asked, trying to sound excited.

They nodded like bobble heads.

We walked inside the hotel and found a horde of girls surrounding Edward Cullen. Jessica and Lauren squealed in excitement and rushed to join them, completely forgetting about me.

I was fine with that. I walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down, exhausted. I propped my feet up and took out my phone. Scanning through my pictures, I renamed them one by one. It was an exercise I enjoyed when I was bored.

Several guys came up and asked me to dance. I turned them down politely, claiming I was much too drunk to move.

But I don't drink. It's just an excuse I use to turn away the guys.

My eyes wandered over to the crowed, and I started to think about the new guy.

Edward Cullen.

I hadn't gone to the boy's dorm in the past couple of days, hoping he would realize that I wasn't all that much of a player. Well, I was, but he didn't know that. I think.

He never spoke to me, though. We have one class together, Gym. Oh boy.

People think that I sit out because I don't want to ruin my nails or something. Well, I'm actually really clumsy if I move at any pace faster than a walk.

The crowd of girls began to part. It looked like Edward had stood. Sure, enough, he walked across the dance floor, past my table of one, and towards the drink table. I hope he knows the punch is spiked.

It was then that I realized that there were only three couples on the dance floor. Almost every girl had left their date to stalk Edward. Most of the guys were standing in clusters around the room.

There was a slow song on, and the couples were dancing closely, but not in the way I was used to. For me, a slow song was an excuse for the guy to feel me up. No, this was a different type of dancing altogether.

Angela Weber had her head on her boyfriend Ben Cheney's shoulder. He hand one hand on the back of her neck and another on the small of her back. It was such a loving pose, like from a movie.

Rosalie Hale and Emmet McCarty were holding each others hips, both smiling as they held a quiet conversation.

Alice Cullen's arms were around Jasper Hale's neck, and his hands were on her hips. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled softly.

It was then, while watching these perfect couples, that I realized what I really wanted.

I used to think that the more boys, the better. It made me feel wanted. I loved watching boys fight over me.

But, no. What I'd rather have is just one guy. Someone that would make the other girls jealous. And that I could tell everything to. Someone who I would spend three hours on the phone with, only to have him call me at three in the morning to tell me he loved me.

I wanted a boyfriend. A real one.

EPOV

This dance got worse by the moment. When our group first walked in, a full hour late thanks to Alice, there were already three girls waiting for me. They ambushed me at the door and backed me into a corner.

I was trapped. Meanwhile, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rose just stood and laughed.

Thank, guys. You're really great friends.

And the people just kept arriving. Girls left their dates when they saw me. I was being bombarded with invitations to dance, questions about where I came from, and comments about how "like, totally hot" I looked tonight.

I did notice one face missing from my admirers. Bella Swan. I thought she would have been heading the movement to dance with me.

Actually, she hadn't even spoken to me since that day in the hallway. At first I was grateful. I wanted nothing to do with that playerette. I didn't want another Tanya.

But after a while, I was beginning to wonder what was happening with her. Jasper had told me she was _always_ in the boy's dorms. But the only place I'd seen her all week was in Gym, where she simply sat on the sidelines with her friends.

I peeked around the mob of girls to scan the room for her. Nope, nothing.

Wait. There she was, sitting at a table all alone, looking through her phone.

I wondered why her sidekicks weren't with her. Instead, they were over here, asking me to sign their foreheads.

My head was really starting to ache. I figured that I may be able to push my way through the crowd and head towards the drinks table.

Alice had warned me the punch was always secretly spiked with vodka, but maybe a little alcohol would do me good.

I stood up from my seat in the corner. As I walked forward, the sea of girls began to part. I walked briskly across the dance floor and swept right passed Bella's table.

The horde of girls followed me right up to the table. I felt like I was seriously being stalked.

I poured myself a cup of punch, downed it in one sip, and tossed it into the trash can. I snuck a peek at Bella, wondering if she was doing the same at me.

She wasn't. I don't know why, but I felt a little disappointed.

She was staring at the three couples on the dance floor with a sad look in her eye. Maybe she wasn't as happy with herself as I thought she was.

I almost felt sorry for her.

* * *

**Now is when Edward really begins to see through Bella's catty act, and Bella begins to realize what she really wants. This is where the story gets fun!!**

**ALSO, in case guys haven't noticed (and you probably haven't), these chapters have special names. Evey name is a line from a song.**

**"You're So Vain"- You're So Vain, Carly Simon  
"Nice To Meet You"- Lunchlady Land, Adam Sandler  
"Oh My God You Guys"- Oh my God You Guys, Legally Blond Cast  
"Places That I Didn't Want To Go"- Thunder, Boys Like Girls**

**I just noticed it, actually. Isn't that funny?**

**Your Author,  
Tuey**


	5. Hope For Every Fallen Man

**A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long, but i'm on vacay at the moment. It's really late at night here and I spent most of it finishing this chapter, so you guys need to thank me for it! ;) **

* * *

Chapter 5: Hope For Every Fallen Man

EPOV

"Girls and Boys, please gather around the stage. In a few moments, we will be announcing the king and queen of the formal." A voice sounded over the announcements.

Oh goody. I've always hated how schools support the social hiarchy of the students by naming royal courts at prom. Here, I've learned, they do it at _every dance._

But, here I was, being pulled by my posse of girls towards the front of the stage. They seemed to be bubbling with excitement. Some were jumping up and down, and some were clutching each other's hands nervously.

"All right, everyone. First I'll announce the princes and princesses.'' the voice said, '' The princesses are: Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley."

Lauren and Jessica looked a little dissapointed, while others still seemed hopeful to become queen. I marveled at how these girls could be sad that they were on the winter court. It's just plain stupid. They walked up to the stage and accepted their tiaras, fluttering their hands and fake crying all the way.

"And the princes are... Michael Newton and Tyler Crowley."

The boys swaggered up from their group in the corner. It was obvious that they had drunk a little too much punch. They grabbed their crowns and placed them crookedly on their heads. The girls around me seemed surprised that Mike had only been named a prince. Apparently, he was _always _named king.

The person over the loud speakers waited a short time for applause. It occured to me at this point that there were no chaperones at this dance. It seemed so weird, that no one was watching over the students, keeping us from doing something completely stupid.

Do they really... trust us? That's something I wasn't used to.

"And now we will announce the, one, the only, _king _of the winter formal... Edward Cullen!" the voice yelled. I was in shock. Never, in my entire life, had I been the king of anything. It must have been a mistake. Maybe there was an Eduard Colonge somewhere in this crowd.

But the screaming girls pushing me toward the stage told me otherwise. I was just crowned the king of the dance. I stepped reluctantly on the stage, still unbelieving. I felt someone thrust the crown on top of my head. Everything seemed bright and loud. I felt myself getting a huge headache.

The voice continued on through the applause. "And the queen of the winter formal is Isabella Swan."

I glanced at Bella, who was again staring blankly at the screen of her phone. She obviously wasn't as affected by the crowd as I was.

I tried to capture her attention, but she seemed caught up in her own world. The voice repeated Bella's name several times. Finally, an agitated Rosalie stalked over and shooked her roughly on the arm. Bella looked up in surprise and glanced around at the crowd, who was now turned towards her. Her lips moved. She was talking to Rose, asking her a question. Rose rolled her eyes and spoke back.

It was Bella's turn to be irritated now. She shook her head and began to make her way toward the stage. Rose seemed surprised at her reaction. Maybe she had been expecting a confrontation. Rose loved to pick catfights.

Bella's posture was slumped. Her eyes had bags beneath them. She looked... tired. It was like a screen had been lifted and her facade had been dropped. There were some gasps from the crowd. Apparently this was not normal for her. She was seen as the popular, pretty, mature girl who was always looking for some fun. Now she was a girl who was insecure about her life.

She had never been so normal to everyone.

And she'd never been more beautiful to me.

BPOV

I heard a voice come on over the loudspeakers. It must be time for the winter court to be announced. I was always queen.

It was almost a tradition. Jess, Laur and I would stand by the stage, clasping hands and pretending to be nervous about loosing our crowns. Jess and Lauren were called first, and I would kiss their cheeks and bounce on my toes, waiting for queen and king to be announced. When Mike's name was called, I would jump up and down and cheer for his victory. MY name would be called, and I would pretend not to hear it, being so caught up in Mike and all. They would announce me again, and I would fan my face with my hands and pretend to be surprised.

Considering I do the exact same thing at every dance, you would think that people would get suspicious. But they never did.

Well, the DJ would play a slow song and Mike and I would walk onto the dance floor. We would shuffle along, considering my inablilty to dance and his being occupied in feeling me up.

It was _so _much fun. Not.

To be honest, I was tired of the whole popularity thing. Not that I would ever admit that to my friends. I would much rather have friends and be a little unhappy than have no one and be miserable.

I glanced up at the crowd quickly, and noticed that Edward Cullen was the new king. Poor Mike. Actually, Mike was probably way too drunk to care.

If Mike had been dethroned, maybe I would be too. That would sure be a relief. I would be able to act all indignant and angry tomorrow, and my friends would comfort me. But, best of all, I wouldn't have to leave my spot, where I was very comfortably caught up in my own reverie.

But what would it be like to dance with Edward Cullen? Would he turn out to be another perevert like Mike? Would he be too disgusted with me to even glance my way? Or would he sweep me off my feet?

A rough pull on my arm snapped me out of my daydream. I looked around for the source of the pull. There, in all her glory, stood an annoyed Rosalie Hale. I looked towards the stage, and noticed that everyone was looking at me.

" I was named queen?" I asked. I hoped the dissapointment didn't show in my voice.

"No, duh, queenie. Go and get your crown" Rosalie sneered.

I sighed and stood up. I didn't bother to walk erect or check my make up or even look at all excited.

I heard stifled laughs and gasps from the crowd. Did I really look that bad?

I looked at the face of the only person whose opinion I cared about. Edward.

He was staring at me. There was an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place. I'd hadn't been looked at that way since... since I came to Winston.

He wasn't looking at me like a piece of meat, or a friend who could help you move up in the world.

He was looking at me like a person.

Or, like a person he cared about.

And, boy, did it feel good.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if the chapter sucked. I really want to know! I understand if it's not my best work, but please don't be mean about it. **

**AND, I would like to inform you that I've written a songfic oneshot that I really like and think you guys would enjoy. I wrote it before BD came out, so it doesn't mention a certain someone, but it talks about the love between Edward and Bella after Bella is a certain something. So, please read it and tell me what you think!**

**BREAKING DAWN IS THE MOST AMAZINGEST BOOK!! : Did you know that a big name booklist put it as number one in the US and some random book in 2nd, then the rest of the series in 3rd, 4th, and 5th. STEPHENIE MEYER IS AMAZING AND NOW I HAVE MORE PROOF!!**

**Your Author,  
Tuey**


	6. I Want You to Know Who I Am

a/n: **Well, I'M BACK!! And writing as much as possible before school starts, which is in two weeks. The more reviews I get, the more I'll want to write. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Oh, and please listen to the song Iris, by the GooGoo Dolls but don't put it on until it starts in the song.**

**MY DISCLAIMER IS THAT THE GOOGOO DOLLS OWN IRIS-even though I REALLLLLLLLYYYYY want it.**

Chapter 6: I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

BPOV

I walked to the stage and accepted my crown wordlessly. No one clapped, no one spoke. If I had been paying attention, I would have heard whispers.

But I wasn't.

I was looking at Edward. And he was looking at me. First, he was looking me over, an awed expression on his face. But he wasn't checking me out. No, he wasn't looking at my hips or my chest. It was my arms, my hair, my cheeks.

I was drowning in his eyes. I had never realized how deep and soulful they were. Then he was gazing into mine.

And I couldn't look away.

The announcer came on again. " And now, the king and queen will have their dance."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that a few girls were giving me envious looks. I was used to them, but for some reason it bothered me.

I hadn't wanted this. They could have the dance, for all I care.

I didn't want to be the queen bee anymore. Everyone cares too much about what you do.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I felt some sense coming back to me.

_Don't you dare cry, _I thought, _Then you'll lose everything you've worked for._

But I was just so overwhelmed. A single tear slid down my cheek, and I lost it. I turned to run off the stage.

But a strong grasp on my wrist held me back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that it was Edward holding my hand, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Bella. We have to dance now." he whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

The sensible me came back. Didn't I want to dance with Edward? Of course I did.

The tears stopped. I nodded.

Edward smiled at me. At _me_, the person he seemed to hate the most. The one person he would never speak to.

He led me down the stairs and towards the dance floor. A spotlight lit up in the middle of the floor, and we stood in its glow.

Suddenly, I felt my dinner getting ready to come back up. I had forgotten that I couldn't dance.

And, it appeared that was exactly what Edward wanted.

To actually dance. I felt numb. I could see Edward moving my hands, but my brain didn't register what he was doing exactly.

The music began, and something marvelous happened.

EPOV

Bella walked sullenly up onto the stage and accepted her crown. She didn't smile or gasp or act like she had no idea this was coming.

No one clapped or cheered. All I could hear were muffled whispers and gasps.

I looked at Bella, really looked at her, for the first time.

I noticed that she wasn't all legs or chest. Her arms were long, stretching past her hips.

Her hair wasn't all brown, either. No, there were fine chestnut highlights in the color.

Her cheeks seemed pink, even though she wasn't wearing much make up. They looked like cheeks that blushed a lot as a child.

I was struck by her eyes. To most people they were brown. But they were dark, and flecked with gold. I felt like I was looking into the dying embers of a fire. Such pretty eyes shouldn't have been so sad. Were they not full of life and mischief a few days ago?

"And now, the king and queen will have their dance." said the speaker.

Suddenly, I really, really wanted to dance with her, the girl that represents why I came here. The incarnation of true pain and beauty and memories from my past.

I was still gazing into Bella's eyes as they flicked to the crowd. She shuddered lightly.

What I saw astounded me.

There were tears in her eyes. The eyes of Isabella Swan, the playerette and queen bee of Winston.

Why?

A single tear ran down her cheek, and I saw her resolve fail. She turned to run off the stage.

I grabbed her wrist, and she turned around.

"Bella. We have to dance now. Are you okay?" I whispered.

I wanted her to be okay. Please be okay.

She blinked away the tears, and I could see the gold flecks again. She nodded.

I smiled wide. I swear, it went from ear to ear.

I excitedly led her to the dance floor. A spotlight came on in the center.

We stood in the bright light, and I entwined my fingers with hers, then let go.

Her hands fell to her sides, and she turned an perturbing shade of green.

I realized that she was not used to actually dancing. I guess guys usually just shuffle her along.

Gently, I placed one of her hands on my shoulder, and my hand on her waist. I grasped her other hand in mine and stretched it.

Guys shot me puzzled looks. Girls looked at the two of us in awe. Even Emmet and Rose looked confused. Only Alice and Jasper seemed to understand that I was going to waltz with Bella.

Seriously, does everyone at this school lack all sense of class?

The song came on. And I recognized it immediately.

It was "Iris". One of my favorites.

I stepped forward, and Bella stepped back. I repeated the movement, and she looked at her feet in awe.

We were waltzing easily when Bella spoke softly "How…"

I smiled. "It's all in the leading."

She smiled for what seemed to be the first time tonight, and it seemed to light up the entire room.

I could see why all the boys fell for her so easily. But why did they continue to fall even after she used them?

More importantly, why was _I _falling for her? I know exactly what she plans on doing to me, but I don't think I even cared.

"I just want you to know who I am" Bella sang softly.

It was beautiful.

"You have a really good voice you know." I murmured.

Bella blushed, and I felt a surge of joy. Pink was really her color.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she demanded, "You've ignored me in the hallways, in gym, on campus. And I get why, I really do. I'm a player. But why choose now to be civil?"

That was a good question. Why was I being nice to her now?

"Because you showed yourself tonight, Bella. You finally let the person you are inside be the person you are on the outside, too. And_ this _is the Bella I want to be friends with. Not the player you pretend to be."

BPOV

Wow. That's a surprise.

I'd expected someone to come out and announce I'd been punked, or even that It had been a bet.

Not that he liked me. Liked _me _and not my body or my popularity.

What surprised me the most was that he'd seen through my careful façade. Nobody else at Winston had, and I'd been here for three and a half years.

It was such a relief, that I hadn't completely lost myself to the person I pretended to be.

Even if he just liked me as a friend and nothing more, I was okay with that.

I needed a good friend.

But I'm happier when he dances with me.

And twirls me, and dips me, and catches me when I trip.

At this moment, I'm happier to be me.

Maybe I should stay this way.

For good.

* * *

**NOTE FOR THOSE WHO READ THOSE GOLDEN EYES: Because of you will be out soon, but I haven't started it yet. Please give me some ideas as to what should happen. Thanks.**

And I have a new poll up, for those who want to vote. !!not for those who have not read BD!!

Your Author,  
Tuey


	7. Power To Change

**a/n: I made a last minute decision for part of this chapter, but it's a fantastic twist. You guy'll LOVE it, I know.**

**Sorry about the later update, but some stuff came up. **

**RxR: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Power To Change

EPOV

I couldn't sleep. I lay awake in bed all night, thinking of Bella.

She had seemed so different last night. So much happier, but still so miserable. Her depth confused even me, and I had seen a lot of depth in my time. Especially when you live with Carlisle Cullen. He never stops _thinking._

What if she isn't the same girl today as she was last night? Would I still want to spend time with her? Be her friend?

Of course I would.

Because of my epiphany.

I had fallen for the biggest playerette in the school. Hard.

It had really snuck up on me, you know? I was hating her and all she stood for one day, and the next I was practically in love with her.

But I refuse to get too involved with Bella Swan. Like it or not, she's a player. And players don't have steady boyfriends. They just don't.

Once a player, always a player.

Like Tanya.

There was no way my relationship with Bella would go any further than friendship.

And I- I mean, she- would just have to deal with it.

BPOV

I couldn't wait for the day to start.

I couldn't wait for my new life to start.

The new me.

Instead of spending two and a half hours primping, I got up, took a ten minute shower, threw on jeans and a sweater, slicked on mascara, and walked down to breakfast.

I got funny looks in the dining hall. There were girls glaring at me, girls giving me sympathetic looks, and girls completely averting their gazes.

Something had changed. And it was because of me.

I walked to the table where Lauren, Jess and I usually sit.

Lauren was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't sit here anymore." sneered Lauren. Jessica nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Excuse me? What's going on here?" I was completely confused.

" I said, _Bells_, you can't sit here. No D-Listers allowed." retorted Lauren.

"But I'm _not_ a D-Lister." I said, exasperated.

Jessica pointed sadly at the wall.

There was a new list.

See, there's always a list. Kathy Kline makes them every weekend on her laptop. There are 4 classes. A,B,C,D. A-listers are the most popular, and get invites to every party, vacation, and dance. Then there are the B-listers, the wanna-bes. They usually get invites, but aren't as well known around the school. The C-listers are on the brink. Annoying, but occasionally merit a date to a dance or host a party. D-listers are the worst. They are either complete snobs who've pissed off the A-listers, or total geeks who _never_ go to parties.

And, when I looked, sure enough, I was on the D-list.

What had I done to tick off Kathy Kline?

But then I realized. I hadn't ticked off Kathy. I'd ticked off Lauren. And maybe Jess.

When I'd danced with Edward.

It's scary, how quickly the people you thought were your best friends would turn on you. Over a guy.

I looked back at my old table with tears in my eyes. Lauren was already talking adamantly to Jess about something. Jess was staring at me. There was pity in her eyes.

I didn't want pity. I wanted to be left alone.

Before everyone could see my tears, I raced to the bathroom and sat in one of the stalls. Then I stopped holding back and bawled my eyes out.

Until I saw a pair of feet in kitten heels stop in front of my stall. The girl knocked softly on the door.

"Bella?" A musical voice chimed, "Can I talk to you?"

Alice Cullen? Oh great. Now I was going to get lectured on staying away from her brother. Just what I needed. Someone to kick me when I was down.

I opened the door quickly and said, "I'm not playing Edward. We're just friends. And at the moment, he's the only one I have. So I'm not about to lose him."

She looked surprised.

"Well, okay. But I was just wondering if you were alright." She replied.

_Oh, _I thought. I must have said it out loud because Alice smiled.

"Do you want to eat with us?" she asked.

I was, I admit, shocked. Why would the people who had seemed to hate me the most want to be my friends?

But I wasn't about to pass up friends, so I nodded, and let Alice lead me back to her table.

At the table I found three plates and a smiling Rosalie Hale.

"Hi" I greeted timidly.

"Hey. You okay?"

I nodded. It was good to be cared about.

"Good." Said Alice, "Now we can _really_ talk."

I felt stares from the other tables boring holes into my back.

Rose looked behind me and shot them all a glare that brought that old saying into my head, _If looks could kill_.

Alice had started to babble on about how terrible popular girls could be, but stopped when she noticed Rosalie's face and my stiffened posture.

"We can talk about it later and just head off to class now, I guess" Alice suggested.

I stood up with her , but Rose didn't move. She continued to glare daggers at Lauren and Jessica. It was startling, her severe concentration.

Alice rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Rose's face. Rose seemed to wake up from her permanent stare and notice we were leaving.

Outside, Rose said, "Thank god. I thought we'd never get you out of there alive, Bella. Lauren was shooting you looks so envious _I _was turning green."

I shook my head. "I never thought they'd betray me like that. It's just so weird, not having them as friends anymore."

After a moment of thought, I added, "I guess I'm an outcast now."

Rose and Alice laughed. We walked in a comfortable silence before Alice said;

"Welcome to the club, Bells. It's great to finally meet _you."_

* * *

**So? nice twist or what?**

**I was thinking about making Rose bitter, but I get really tired of Rose being the bad guy, so she's welcoming Bella with open arms. No sarcasm here!**

**Please review!**

**Your Author,  
Tuey**


	8. Welcome to the Club

**This chapter is a bit fluffy. The next chapter is HUGE, though. And it doesn't fit without this one. **

**BTW, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm rewriting Those Golen Eyes and with school starting and then I had some personal problems...**

**It was pretty stressful. But I've figured out the next few chapters. All I have to do now is write them!**

**Oh, and I have a new poll up. Please vote in it. It doesn't have to do with this story, but I really need more input!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Welcome To The Club

BPOV

I can't believe how much has changed in so little time.

It's crazy, how everything can turn on a dime.

I mean, here I am, shopping with Alice and Rose, people who just yesterday had hated me.

Alice's little problem, as Rose like to call it, was shopping.

I'd seen her closet earlier, and it was bigger than mine.

And that is saying something.

Actually, Alice and Rose had seen my closet too. That's why we were here. Alice threw a fit and said I needed a new wardrobe for the _new me_.

I agreed at first. Most of my stuff didn't fit well or were way too revealing. But then Alice refused to let me pay for my new clothes.

She said that she didn't trust me yet and didn't want me to blow my own money on clothes that were "unsuitable".

I grudgingly agreed, only because Rose explained to me that if I didn't let Alice pay she would just use the money on herself.

And Alice shopping for Alice was not a good idea.

All three of us were carrying what seemed like hundreds of bags when Alice announced the last stop of the day.

I practically screamed with joy.

We walked into the small boutique and Alice immediately picked out a tasteful navy blue top and white sailor pants.

"Try it on." She ordered, shoving me into a small dressing room and shutting the curtains.

"Rose, stop her." I whined.

"Just do it so I can get home, Bella!" she mock-yelled.

I smiled. This was so much more fun than shopping with… them.

All we'd talk about was recent hookups and what partied were coming up.

But with Rose and Alice, we discussed everything from politics (which was actually very interesting, considering that Alice and Rose do nothing but debate the entire time) to movies to teachers. Everything was so _stimulating_.

It was a luxury I hadn't had on the A-list.

"Hurry _up, _Bella" called Alice.

I rushed to put on the outfit and stepped in front of the curtain, still straightening out the shirt.

Alice and Rose were turned towards each other in quiet conversation. Interested, I tuned in;

"We _have_ to get them together"

"But he's still so broken. He's not ready."

"I know he thinks she can't change, but if we change her first…"

"I don't know, Rose."

I cleared my throat, understanding that the conversation was private.

"Oh! You look so cute!" Exclaimed Alice, "We _have _to get this!"

"Of course she does. But this is it, _right_, Alice?" Rose chided.

Alice looked indecisive. She looked towards me, and I gave her a begging face.

She nodded. "Yep. We can go back to the dorm after this."

Rose and I smiled at each other happily as Alice went to pay for the shirt and pants.

Rose's smiled turned scheming after a moment, and a chill ran down my back.

"Alice!" she yelled, "It's Friday! What does that mean?"

Alice turned around excitedly, "Dinner night!"

"What's dinner night?" I asked

"Every Friday night we go out to dinner with the boys." Alice explained, running over.

"Oh my god, Alice! Bella should so come!"

"Yeah, Bella, you should! You'll have so much fun!"

I nodded, freaked out by their excitement.

Alice and Rose grabbed my hands and began to drag me out of the store.

"Girls, your purchase?" The lady at the counter called.

Alice ran back to get it as Rose continued to drag me towards the car.

EPOV

Emmet, Jasper, and I were playing a game of two on one outside of the dorm.

I was winning.

Jasper and Emmet may be good at blocking, but I rock at offense.

Suddenly, Emmet swore.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Friday." Emmet said.

I was confused. What was so important about Friday?

"Oh, come on, we have no time to get ready with just one shower!" complained Jasper.

Alright, these guys sound like complete girls. Which can only mean one thing…

"Date night?" I asked. They nodded.

"You guys can just use the showers by the pool, you know."

"Oh, man! How come I didn't think of that?" boomed Emmet, already sprinting over to the pool.

Jasper and I chuckled.

"You know, you can come too." suggested Jasper.

"Well…" I said. I don't want to be the idiot who sits next to the two couples making out. But I didn't want to spend the night alone, either.

"Dude, it's not a big deal. We're not the kind of couples who sit there macking in a movie theater or anything. Well, Alice and I aren't, at least. But it's just dinner at this Italian restaurant we love. And Rose and Emmet do nothing when we're there. Emmet and food, you know?"I laughed. I could so picture it. Maybe it'd be worth it to go. "Okay, I'll go. If only to save you from Emmet" I joked.

"Thanks. You might want to clean up, though, or you'll have Rose and Alice on your back all night."

We looked at each other before racing up to the room.

I was _going_ to get to that shower first.

* * *

**I Know, Fluffy. But review anyway? Even to yell at me?**

**Your Author,  
Tuey**


	9. Skyway Avenue

a/n: **Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Just a few things to get out of the way.**

**1: I have a new one shot up. It's called "Presenting Bella Cullen" you guys would like it. Please rxr!**

**2: I also have a new poll up for those who voted in the last one. Please vote! thanks**

* * *

Chapter 10: Skyway Avenue

BPOV

As we turned onto Skyway Avenue, where the restaurant was, I sighed. Alice and Rose had dressed me in the same clothes I had tried on earlier that day.

The blue top and white pants fit perfectly and covered me up. But I felt something was missing, and I couldn't name it.

"You ready, Bella?" asked Rose, peeking around the back seat.

I put on a small smile. "Of course"

Alice rolled her eyes at the road. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." She commented.

"I did." I said, not wanting to be a pain, "It's just…"

"It's just that she's got Edward on the brain" explained Rose, my hero.

The tiny smile went away as Rose said Edward's name. Edward, who I hadn't spoken to since the dance. He won't even look at me.

What if he had changed his mind about us being friends?

EPOV

As we turned onto Skyway Avenue, I let out a heavy sigh.

"Dude, cheer up. It won't be that bad. I hope" Said Emmet as he scratched his collar.

"No, Emmet, he's not thinking about tonight. He's thinking about _her_." explained Jasper.

I had confided in Jasper and Emmet after the dance about my feelings for Bella, and they agreed with my theory that Bella was and forever would be a player.

I shouldn't even be friends with her, Emmet said.

But who cares what Emmet thinks, said Jasper, just don't get too attached.

My mind begged for me to agree with them, but my heart screamed for me to listen to it.

My mind won the battle. I hadn't spoken to Bella all week. I ignored her in the halls, I didn't so much as look at her during class. It was oh too easy to give in to my feelings.

My mind had won the battle, but which would win the war?

BPOV

The boys were late. According to Rose, this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

We had already sat down at a large booth in the back corner of the restaurant and ordered our drinks.

"So, the waiter is kind of cute." commented Alice

"I guess." I said, staring at the white linen tablecloth.

Talk pretty much died down to the weather, and I zoned out completely. My thoughts were with Edward, in another place and time.

To be precise, the dance. When Edward had smiled at me and held me and twirled me.

When everything was right in the world.

"Oh! There they are!" cried Rose, rising form her seat to wave over Emmet, who had appeared in the doorway.

"And look, Bella, Edward's with them. You won't be the fifth wheel now!" exclaimed Alice. I snapped my head up and looked fearfully into her eyes. They were, as I dreaded, full of mischief.

I whipped my head around and saw who else but Edward Cullen walking beside Jasper and Emmet over to our table.

When they arrived, Emmet took the seat beside Rose, and Jasper took a seat beside Alice. Now the only seat open for Edward was between Emmet and I.

He didn't look too pleased to see me himself. He inclined his chair slightly toward Emmet, so that he would not have to look me in the eyes.

The waiter came back with our drinks and took the boys' drink orders.

"So, who's up for pasta?" Emmet exclaimed, picking up his menu and opening it.

0o0o0o0o0

"Emmet, you sure know how to order!" I exclaimed, leaning back in my chair and patting my stomach.

"You bet he does." Agreed Jasper.

The waiter was bringing over the check, and I had to pee.

I stood and said, "Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom before we leave."

Rose and Alice followed me. As I walked into the stall, they stood at the sinks and touched up their make up.

I could hear their quiet conversation as I hid in the stall.

"I told you he wasn't ready. Just look at the way he acted tonight."

"We just need to push him a little further. He likes her, I can tell."

"I won't do that to him, Rose. Not after what he's been through."

"What is so terrible that he can't move on. It's been almost a month."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell."

I decided that I'd heard enough. I flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall. Rose and Alice turned abruptly towards the mirror and began applying cosmetics. I washed my hands, they cleaned up, and we walked back to the table.

EPOV

The girls got up to go to the bathroom, and Jasper immediately leaned towards me.

"You do a very good job of hiding it, I must say."

"Yeah, I think she thinks that you think that she thinks you like her." Emmet joined in.

"_What_?" I asked, "Rose must really be rubbing off on you."

Jasper laughed and high-fived me.

I sighed sadly. "I don't know how long I can keep it up, though. It's more than just a crush. It's something more."

"No it's not. You are simply being pulled in by her charm and her looks. This "change" of hers is probably just a ploy to get you around her pinky finger. She will use you and abuse you until she's found another victim." Jasper snapped.

Anger flooded through my body and I retorted, " Why would she give up everything she's worked for. All of her popularity. She was crying in the bathroom when Alice found her. The first thing she said was that she was just my friend, and that she didn't intend on playing me. She's at the bottom of the pyramid, for God's sake. How can you judge her, when you don't even know her."

Jasper stood, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh yeah? Well if you know her so well, why don't you just kiss her already? If you're such good _friends _with her, the you wouldn't ignore her for days on end. Why don't you just room with _her_?"

I stood, my face surely tomato red with fury.

"Maybe I will!" I shouted.

* * *

**Bum Bum Buuumm... I'll leave you on that note. I'm so excited for the next few chapters. BxE very soon everyone!!**


	10. I Really Really Really Don't Like You

A/N: **I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and that this chapter is pretty much just fluff and nothing else but I hope I get some reviews or I'll postpone the next chapter for a bit...**

**And you won't get to know the big secret! So the more reviews, the earlier you'll get the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: I Really Really Really Don't Like You

BPOV

Alice and Rose were walking about two feet in front of me, discussing again something secretive and private. They stopped short right before we reached the table, causing me to crash into them.

After apologizing and scooting around them, I found the reason they had stopped. Edward was standing, even with Jasper. Both had their fists clenched and bright red faces.

Emmet was seated, looking down in embarrassment for some reason.

Edward looked over and caught my gaze. His eyes glistened with something I hadn't seen since the dance.

He did still care. I felt my heart raise ten inches, and life seemed a whole lot better.

He marched over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I was about to ask about the sudden change in mood when he began literally pulling me out of the restaurant! Alice and Rose began to protest, but Jasper and Emmet silenced them with simple, piercing looks.

I began to become apprehensive. What if Edward, Jasper, and Emmet are playing a rude prank? What if he's drunk, and he tries something? What if…?

But when we reached the door to the restaurant, Edward let go of my shoulders and opened the door. I knew that if I wanted to, I could bolt back to the table and never speak to Edward again. Yet something held me back. I was curious about what Edward wanted.

I walked out the door and he followed, somberly and slowly, every ounce of anger gone. He motioned to a bench and I sat.

He started pacing in front of me, and I walked him move back and forth in the moonlight.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked, truly wanting to know.

He sighed, "Jasper and Emmet don't like you. They think you're still trying to play me, and that everything you've done is just a ploy."

Resentment reflected in his eyes, and tears in mine.

"Do… Do you think that about me? That I would still want to play you?" I questioned, hurt clouding my face. I couldn't believe that this sweet, sensitive, guy could really think that everything I'd done was all an act.

"I don't know. Everything you've done seems to rule against it, but…"

I shook my head. How could he agree with people who barely knew me? How could he think I was so incredibly conceited that all I wanted to do was get the guy?

"But _what_?!" I yelled, "Am I completely unable to change? Was I so… so _vile_ that I could never turn my life around? Was I?"

"Bella, you don't understand-" He began. I shook my head in disgust and stood from the bench . I began to walk in the direction of Winston, not caring that I was freezing, seeing that I didn't have my jacket.

_I'd rather spend quality time with a snake than with Edward Cullen., _I thought.

"Bella, wait!" cried Edward, grabbing my wrist just like he did at the dance, making my heart stop beating. Making the tears come back into my eyes.

But I was too stubborn to give in. For all I knew, _he _was playing _me._

"Why?" I spat, "You don't care, You don't even really know me, You don't…"

He took two long strides forward and took my hands in his. They felt like ice, but for some reason I never wanted to let them go.

"Bella, stop. I know that I don't know you, and that it looks like I don't care, and anything else you were about to say, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. It's just that… well, it's complicated."

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I'm a big girl, I know that emc2 ." I was always terrible at holding a grudge.

Edward took a deep sigh. "I came to Winston because…"

APOV

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"Nothing" murmured Emmet.

"Jasper?" I inquired.

"Edward likes Bella." he mumbled.

Rose smiled wide and began bouncing on her toes.

"I knew it, Alice. I told you so!"

I frowned. I had noticed that Edward had taken a liking to Bella, but I knew he wasn't stable just yet.

I barely knew what happened to cause him coming here, and if Edward didn't want to talk about it, it must have been important.

Edward and I shared everything with each other

"Then why does he seem so mad?" I asked, ignoring Rose for the moment.

"Because Bella can't change, no matter what you say." whispered Jasper, " No matter how hard she tries, she will always end up breaking him. She will always be a player."

"You're wrong." I retorted, "I've seen it first hand. And if you can't handle Bella, then you can't handle me."

I said, turning my heel so that I wouldn't have to face him.

"Emmet?" asked Rose, "Do you agree with him?"

Emmet nodded. Rose shot him a glare, forcing his head down.

"I'm leaving." I noted, "Rose?"

She nodded solemnly, over her giddiness at being right.

We began to walk out of the building, but Rose turned back to say,

"Until you get over yourselves and your boundaries, don't bother talking to us."

**A/N: I guess you now know why this chapter was nothing too inportant, besides the whole Edward about to unmask his secret thing, but whatever.**

**I've had the next chapter figured out for ages, and you might recongnize that most of it is modeled after a song. **

**But, here's a snippet (teaser) from the next chapter:**

_I had never realized just how much my former lifestyle could hurt someone. Edward had nearly taken his life, and the cause could have been me..._


	11. Shameless

A/n: **To make up for that crappy chapter a few days ago, I wrote the ALL IMPORTANT chapter that sets the tone for the rest of the story. **

**And, yes, this chapter is based on a song (which I will not reveal, for it appears in chapters to come). Let me know if you get what it is!**

Chapter 12: Shameless

BPOV

I sat on the couch next to Edward, waiting to hear the reason for his mid-semester transfer to Winston.

Waiting for the reason he'd come here.

He'd almost told me in the parking lot of the restaurant, but the wind had blown and I had shivered, causing him to postpone his explanation until we'd caught a cab back to campus.

On the way, he'd explained that he was… asked… to leave his dorm. So we headed to my room.

We snuck in the back way, since the rules stated that no boy was allowed in the girl's dorm, and vice versa for the guys'.

"Well?" I prompted. My patience only lasted so long.

Edward sighed. "It's a really long story."

I rolled my eyes. "In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I gestured to the blanket around my shoulders and the hot chocolate in my hand.

"Right." he began, " Alice and I, being twins, were joined at the hip for our entire lives. I was sick of it, and when the opportunity came up for us to go to boarding school, I picked one as far away from here as I could. Britt."

I nodded. Britt was a school on the other side of the country.

" I loved it there at first. The feeling of freedom was tremendous. I could eat when I wanted, study when I wanted, never sleep at all.

Nevertheless, I studied hard and worked after school for money. People called me a nerd and a geek, and I didn't care. Until she came."

My heart stopped. It had never crossed my mind that he would have left school because of a girl. I waited with baited breath for the rest of his story.

"Her name was Tanya Denali. She walked into the library one day while I was studying. I was so entranced by her that I didn't notice she was talking to me. She snapped her fingers in front of my face and asked me if I was stupid or something. I shook my head no and she asked me what my name was.

"After that day, I constantly followed her around, learning more about her and studying her. She was new here, she came from Winston. A senior."

It registered in my head.

A girl named Tanya had dropped out at the end of last year, wanting to get tan and happy in California. She had been a snooty, show-offish rich girl who saw herself as too good for Winston.

I had always envied her, wanting to have all the popularity.

"I started going to the dances, and the parties. Wanting to show her how cool I could be. She would talk to me and make me feel wanted, make me feel like I was worth something to her.

I took her to fancy restaurants, bought her gifts. She loved the constant affection. One day, after lunch, she asked me if I wanted to see something she had in her room. I followed her like a lost puppy finding his was home.

"She led me up to her room in the dorm, and…. Well, we started… You know."

I sat as still as stone. This was almost too much to bear.

This, the man I… liked, telling me about a hook up only a few months ago.

I blushed, something I normally tried very hard not to do.

"I didn't hear from her after that. I assumed she was embarrassed. I was in love with her though, and I waited for her call. I woke up at 2 AM two weeks later to see that maybe I should go to her. I took the small ring from the top of my dresser and.. Bella?" he asked.

I was shivering. He had wanted to marry her. After one hook up, he had wanted to marry her. I think I saw where this was going.

"I'm fine." I replied stiffly, "continue, please."

"Well, I made my way in the dead of night to her dorm room. I ran up the stairs, remembering that fateful day only a week earlier. I knocked on a door, only to have a person I didn't recognize answer. I apologized and asked where Tanya's room was, I wanted to ask her something important. The girl snorted and said that Tanya didn't believe in love.

"I didn't believe her. It was impossible. How could the butterflies in my stomach be this big if what we had shared meant nothing? If we weren't meant to be? I asked the girl again where Tanya's room was, and she gave me the number reluctantly.

"I ran down the hallway, to the right room. I rapped my knuckles on the door, and yet another girl I did not know answered. I asked if she was Tanya's roommate, and she replied with a chuckle. I took it as a confirmation and tried to enter the room, but the girl stopped me. She said that Tanya wasn't in. In fact, Tanya had moved out earlier that day. She was going back to her old school."

"Winston" I replied bitterly.

"Yes. I thanked the roommate quietly and left the dorm. I walked outside and it started to rain. It was a perfect match to my mood. I broke down when I passed the library. The first place we had met. I sat on a bench and cried until dawn.

"I walked solemnly back to my room, thankfully a single. The phone had a message on it. I pressed play and was surprised to hear my Tanya's voice. I still remember every word she said;

_I'm not sorry.  
__We had a good thing going, and I  
__Just couldn't handle the love you were willing to give  
__Me. Please forgive my leaving you, but I needed a  
__Change in scenery. I'm not coming back.  
__Goodbye, Edward._

" I tried to kill myself that day. If it hadn't been for Alice calling me, I would have taken those pills, and I wouldn't be here now. I told Alice an abridged version of what I told you, and Alice recommended that I go home. But I didn't want to go home, I wanted to come to the one place I thought she might be. I put in my papers for transfer to Winston… And her I am now. All the girls a guy could want, except for the one I need to feel complete.

"I still dream about her. But I know now that everything she said and did was a lie. She played me like a fiddle, and that's on me. It's my fault that I was so ignorant to what people said, and how people acted around her. I swore to myself that I'd never make the mistake of falling in love again." he concluded.

Tears were streaming down my face. I had never realized just how much my former lifestyle could hurt someone. Edward had nearly taken his life, and the cause could have been me, had Edward come to Winston instead of gone to Britt.

"But, Bella?" he whispered.

I looked up.

"I think I want to break that promise."

My heart seemed to suddenly start back up again, thundering rapidly in the chest.

He leaned in for a moment, stopped to see my reaction, and smiled softly.

And then we touched.

It was like no kiss I'd ever had before. It was soft and passionate, smooth and sincere.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: This chapter should get a lot of reviews (hinthintwinkwink)!!**

**And for those of you who thought I should have just had Edward tell Bella last chapter, do you understand now that it's better this way?!**


	12. Taking A Chance For One Another

**A/N: I know, I know, you all want to kill me for not updating after that! I don't even remember the last time I updated! It's been at least a month now. Time is really flying by. And now it's the HOLIDAY SEASON?!?! When did this happen? **

**Oh, well. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Taking A Chance For One Another

EPOV

I had been thinking about Bella more than ever before. It was like she was permanently glued in my head. I ran that night over and over in my head. I wished that she'd given me an answer.

She had frozen and stuttered. I felt my blood turn to ice, and I immediately began to tell her I didn't need an answer, I could wait, give her time. Only then had she smiled and nodded.

But then she had yawned and said it was way too late for her, with school tomorrow and everything. I slept on the couch and she in her bed. She woke up this morning and was out of the dorm before I could open my eyes.

I feel like maybe I scared her away, and I fear it's over before it can begin.

BPOV

I know it was wrong that I didn't give Edward an answer, but I'm scared I'll hurt him like Tanya did. I don't want to be the one that succeeds in killing him. I won't have that responsibility on my shoulders. I won't.

I have to tell him no. It's the only way to save him from heartbreak.

But am I unselfish enough to truly do so? Do I not have the right to live happily ever after and finally be in a long term relationship?

I'll have to choose between doing what it right and what I want.

But how?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat at the lunch table with Alice and Rose as they chattered on about how sorry they were for the guy's behavior and how perfect it was that Edward and I could get together now and everyone would be happy soon enough.

I couldn't bear to tell them that Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend and I hadn't answered him. I didn't want them telling me that they believed in me and that I should say yes.

Because truthfully, I don't quite believe in myself yet.

EPOV

I couldn't bear it anymore. I called Bella and left her a message, asking- no, begging- that she could meet me outside of the rec hall tonight. There was something important I needed to prove.

You see, I think she thinks that I'm not over Tanya yet. And maybe I'm not, but I'm ready to. I have the perfect way to complete my journey to recovery.

The Senior Open Mike Night. Tonight.

I had it all set, planned, written, and composed. I just needed one part to be fulfilled.

Tanya's.

I know, I know. It doesn't make sense that to get over my past relationship I'm bringing it into my new one, but there is no one else I can ask and Bella's voice is perfect for the role.

If only she'll get the message.

BPOV

Edward called me, but I couldn't find the strength to answer. After my phone signaled a new voicemail, I dialed as fast as I could to listen to it.

Here's what it said:

_Bella, it's Edward. I know you don't want  
__To give me an answer, and I think I know why.  
__But, I can prove you wrong. Tonight. Just, um…  
__Just meet my outside the Rec hall tonight at seven.  
__Please? Uh… I guess that's it, but just… trust me.  
__I won't let you down._

I know that I shouldn't go, but the desperation in his voice was just so… desperate. And frantic, like this was his last chance to prove something.

So I'm going.

EPOV

I hope she's coming.

I showed up outside the building at six thirty just in case she decided to come earlier. I didn't want to miss her. After about ten minutes I began to pace back and forth. I just couldn't get it out of my head that she's going to be gone forever, all because I pushed her too early or did something stupid.

At seven on the dot, people were beginning to show up for the show. I had signed up that morning, snagging the last open spot on the line-up.

I kept jumping up and looking through the crowd, but there was no sign of Bella.

My hope was dwindling, fading away. She's not going to show up, I thought. She's gone for good, probably on a plane heading home, like Tanya.

NO! Bella is nothing like Tanya. She's sweet and smart and unselfish and…

Wait! I thought I saw wavy brown hair in the crowd. It was coming this way…. It was Bella! She came she came!

I couldn't help but smile in spite of the situation. In spite of her never giving me an answer and her looking like the grave. In spite of everyone staring at us.

I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She didn't resist.

After I had let her go, she asked, "Now, what is so important that you had to drag me all the way out to the most useless building on campus?"

My smile grew even bigger. "I want you to sing with me."

Hers disappeared. "What?! No. I can't sing. I -no. Just no!"

My smile faded too. "Please Bella? It's a song I wrote. And it's really big for me."

"Let me see it" She sighed.

I handed her the folded piece of paper and watched as she read it. For a moment, fear rushed through me and I was afraid she didn't understand where I was coming from.

Then she nodded. " I see. You're taking off the last band-aid. The cut has healed."

I nodded frantically. "Please sing with me Bella?"

A small smile crept onto her face, and she hugged me as she whispered so low I could barely hear,

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: that chapter was kind of terrible. I just wanted to get through it because it's the segway into my next big plot twist so.....**

**the more reviews I get the earlier I WILL update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Your really busy author,  
Tuey**

* * *


	13. Isn't It Nice To Know?

**A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in MONTHS. Things have been so incredibly crazy with tests and the school production and... yeah.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 14. It is THE songfiction chapter. The song belongs to Relient k, an amazing band that I'm obsessed with!**

14: Isn't It Nice To Know?

BPOV

Okay. I was scared, so scared. I tried calming myself down, but nothing was working.

But as I stood on stage, next to the most amazing person I had ever met, everything melted away. It was gone. All the dread, the fear, the possibilities. Everything.

EPOV

I was nervous. Bella knew the words well enough, but I wanted this moment to be flawless.

But when I held Bella's hand onstage, in front of the entire senior class, my mind seemed to numb and think of nothing but a happy light.

And then it was time.

APOV

The music started. One beat after another. A single rhythm. It was a king of beat you bob your head to.

Edward began to sing;

_I found my new black shoes_

_By cleaning out the bones left in my closet_

_They were there with a bad excuse_

_Bon Voyage_

Edward nodded to Bella;

_And I found a back up plan_

_I'm grateful that I didn't have to use it_

_Because it's made up of real good friends_

_Bon Voyage_

Then it was Edward before Bella:

_Isn't it nice to know that the lining is silver?_

_Isn't it nice to know that we're golden?_

Their voices joined together and created a beautiful harmony:

_Well, I found a list of flaws_

_That I saw in myself and other people_

_And I threw it away because_

_Bon Voyage_

_Isn't it nice to know that the lining is silver?_

_Isn't it nice to know that we're golden? Oh Oh_

_Isn't it nice to know that the lining is silver?_

_Isn't it nice to know that we're golden? _

_Yeah we're golden, Oh…_

And I suddenly heard a soft, eerie voice behind me add in a line;

_Then it all falls apart_

_And you can't see the forest for the symmetries…_

And then there was Bella's and Edward's voices following each other around the stage.

First Edward

_Isn't it nice toIsn't it nice to know_

Then Bella

_Isn't it nice toIsn't it nice to know_

And then the both of them:_Isn't it nice to know that the lining is silverIsn't it nice to know that we're golden oh ohIsn't it nice to know that the lining is silverIsn't it nice to know that we're goldenYeah we're golden oh_

The music slowed, and Bella backed away as a spotlight lit up Edward's face.

He sang;

_And I found a love in me_

_I somehow always knew that it existedIt just needed to be set free_

_Bon Voyage_

Then, in a gust of inspiration, Edward ran and grabbed Bella's wrist just as I had seen him do at the dance. He smiled and whirled her into him. He hugged her from behind as they both sang into the same mike;

_Isn't it nice to know?_

_Isn't it nice to know?_

_Isn't it nice to know?_

The entire crowd stood and clapped for my brother and my best friend. The song had meaning and yet still was something people could dance to.

Only Edward could produce something so genuinely perfect.

I jumped up and down waving my arms like a lunatic. Edward shielded his eyes from the light and pointed me out to Bella. She nodded and they walked off the stage hand in hand.

"Isn't just…wonderful they found each other?" asked an angelic voice behind me.

"Yeah…"I said wistfully. I turned to look at the mysterious voice, and saw a tall blonde with honey eyes and a tan complexion staring back at me. And little old me, always blurting out the first thing that comes to mind, said,

"Is that your real eye color?"

She laughed, a haughty but twinkling sound. "No, its only contacts. But don't they look cool?" I nodded enthusiastically. The girl flipped her strawberry blonde locks and gave me a warm smile. "But those two up there, they were really cute together. Are they going out?"

"I sure hope so." I laughed, "I haven't seen you around, are you new here?"

"I guess you could say that." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"So what's your name?" I asked. She didn't answer. It seemed something behind me was distracting her.

I turned around and found Edward, with his arm around Bella's waist, running his free hand through his hair. Bella's eyes turned from bright to bleak as she contemplated Edward's sudden change in mood. Her whisper was barely heard above the crowd.

"Tanya…"

And then she ran out.

* * *

**A/N: WOAH! PLOT TWIST MUCH?!? Yeah, i've had this planned for a while but I bet you didn't expect it. Tell me if you did, or if you didn't, what you thought was going to happen. **

**BTW, Nominations for the Twilight awards just closed, and now it's time for voting. I highly suggest you check out the website, because there are some fantastic stories on there that I think you guys will adore! The link is on my profile.**

* * *


	14. You Got A Friend In Me

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a really long time, but I have had the hugest writer's block and just recently figured out how I wanted to end this story. I'll try to update more often, but I'm on a really busy schedule. I have testing this week, and next week, and the week after that. Plus I have two reports for my school and... yea. It's pretty bad. On the upside, my birthday's next week! Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: You're Not Sorry

**EPOV**

"Bella, wait!" I called out. I went to follow her but someone grabbed my hand and kept me from leaving. I turned to look and found Tanya holding me back.

"Let her go, Edward."

"_Get away from me!_" I screamed, writhing in her grip. She let go, shocked. Everyone in the room looked over at us.

I ran at top speed out of the center and into the darkened sky. I had to find Bella.

But where would she go?

**BPOV**

I- I can't believe it. She's back. She's back and I'm out of the picture again. Back to being the outcast, like I was at home. Like I was before I came here.

I sunk into a feeble position. I couldn't keep the thoughts from coming. They pierced my brain a million times over.

I have nothing left, nothing left to my name. I might as well be gone.

I'll could run. Run away and become someone completely knew. Someone who was worth keeping around.

Someone who was worth loving back.

I stood up from my spot in the woods surrounding the school and walked towards the gate. I'd just go back to my room for a moment and grab a few things.

I showed my ID to the guard at the gate and walked in a determined trance through the campus to my dorm room.

Once in my deserted single room, I grabbed my biggest tote bag and threw in two days worth of clothes, my wallet, my secret stash of cash, my cross necklace I hadn't worn since I came here, and my old, worn down copy of Wuthering Heights.

As I stood in the door frame, on my way to a life completely unknown to me, I felt compelled to leave an explanation. Something to explain my behavior, or something…

Isn't that what runaways do, after all?

I rushed to my bedside table, fumbling for a pen and paper. I scribbled a note, tears finally falling from my face.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that you don't care, now that she's back, but I need to tell_

_you that I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I'm going away_

_and not coming back. I hope I'll be happy, wherever I am, but I don't_

_Really know where I'm going at all. Thank you, Edward, for changing_

_Me, and making me a better person. I can never repay you for that._

_Don't come after me out of guilt. It's not your fault. I, of all people,_

_Understand that who we love is erratic and completely out of our control._

_Forget all about me, it will be as if I never existed._

_Love,_

_B._

The paper was wet and smudged, my handwriting barely legible. But it would do. If I couldn't be happy, at least Edward would have the chance to be.

Slower, less rushed this time, I walked to the doorway. Before I turned off the lights for the last time, I took a final look at my past.

And then I walked out the door.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I drove for hours, looking for a place to settle. Winston was in the middle of the Olympic wilderness, and there was nothing around for miles.

As I was about to pull over and sleep on the side of the road, I saw lights up ahead.

One word was all I needed to bring tears of relief to my eyes.

_Vacancy._

It was a small motel, probably about twelve rooms total. The sign advertising it said "La Push Inn".

I drove into the empty parking lot and parked in one of the tiny spots.

I stepped out and headed into the small building I assumed was the office.

Inside, a tall, olive-skinned boy who couldn't have been any older than I was waited at the counter. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at the sight of me.

I couldn't say I blamed him. I must have looked pretty disheveled, after crying for hours in the car and running on no sleep at all.

"Welcome to the La Push Inn, where we breakfast serve every morning." He blinked, astounded. I couldn't help but chuckle at his mistake.

"Oops, I mean…" he began again.

"Listen, I need a room for tonight: I interrupted. I didn't want the kid to hurt himself. I reached into my large, bulky bag and pulled out some crumpled bills.

"Oh. Hold on, I'll get Billy." Said the teen, turning around and heading into another room.

After a moment, he stepped out again with an older man in a wheelchair, who was obviously his father. The resemblance was shocking.

"You're looking for a room?" the man asked in a husky voice."

"Yes."

He noticed the money I'd left on the counter and nodded. "Jake, take the girl to a room. Any one, I don't care."

Jake nodded just like his father, grabbed a key off of a hook, and motioned for me to follow him.

It was raining outside. Perfect. We ran over to the closest room, huddling under the overhand as Jake unlocked the door.

"Here you go. Breakfast is served at eight." He said.

"Thank you. So much" I said gratefully, surveying the room. It was quaint. A queen-sized bed was covered in a traditional quilt, a small TV was in another corner on top of a small dresser. Next to the dresser was a large chair that probably folded out into another bed. There was a mini fridge underneath a microwave in another corner, and a tiny partition leading to the bathroom.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Bella."

"You from that fancy school up the road?"

Up the road. Yea right. I'd driven six hours to get here.

"Yeah."

"If you could be there, why are you here?"

"It's a long story."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of stuck here. I have time for long stories"

I sighed. The kid wasn't going to give up.

"Let's just say some stuff happened that I would really like to forget." I chose my words carefully.

Jake walked over to the chair and sat.

"I want to hear the whole story, not the edited version."

Now he was just getting annoying. I sat on the bed, my hands holding my knees to my chest.

And I talked. And talked. And talked. I was telling this perfect stranger my entire life story. And he was listening.

No one in my life had ever really listened. Not including Edward, but I was trying to forget about him.

It was nice to just get it all out there.

When I was finally finished, my face red from speaking, Jake stood.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat.

He reached out his arms…

And have me a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What will Edward do without Bella? What moves will Jake and Tanya make? How will I finish this story before an angry mob chases after me?!**

**Um... got a little carried away.... yeah...**

**But, hey, I got a new chapter out! And I've been working on a Nessie/Jake story that I think will turn out pretty well, but I don't want to put it up until I finish this story.**

**And, unfortunately, this story will draw to a close in a few chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing though, it guilts me into writing even more!**

**Your Author,  
~Tuey~**


	15. It's Only Love

**A/N: I finally got over a bit of writer's block, and have decided how to move on with the story... somewhat. Anyway, this chapter will guide the rest of the story, so read carefully.**

* * *

Chapter 16: It's Only Love

EPOV

I wandered around campus aimlessly, searching for Bella. I headed for the girls dorm first. I asked around until I found her room, breaking the lock and entering quietly.

She wasn't there. I searched for anything that would clue me in to her whereabouts.

Nothing.

I left and searched other places. The library, the gym, the senior lounge…

No sign of her.

Where could she be?

I checked my watch. It was almost three in the morning. She would surely turn up tomorrow. I decided to head back to my room for the night.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I unlocked the room, tiptoeing in so as not to wake my roommates. I was still angry with them, and they with me, but I needed a place to sleep tonight. I wouldn't be able to bear being in Bella's room without her.

I didn't turn on the lights, either. I walked over to the dresser and stepped out of my pants and into pajama bottoms. I slipped off my shirt as well.

I turned back to my bed.

It wasn't empty. The blond hair of the intruder shone in the moonlight.

"You know, I like you a lot better with your shirt off." said a twinkling voice.

She had been sitting crossed legged on my mattress. Waiting for me to get home.

Fury rose in my throat. I wanted to scream. She had come back and ruined everything. I wanted her to go back to wherever she had come from.

"Speechless?" she giggled quietly.

"Go. Away." My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Edward. Always the charmer." she sighed, slipping off the bed and walking over to me.

" I mean it, Tanya. Get Out." I threatened.

"Really? Do you really want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Bella Swan. Wow." She commented, "You can't do much worse than that."

I growled.

"What? You haven't noticed that her reputation is ten times worse than mine? Come on, I would think you'd be smarter than that."

"She's changed." I sneered.

"I'll say" She scoffed, "I was hoping for more of a confrontation, but the skank just ran for it."

"Don't" I announced loudly, "talk about Bella that way. Leave, now."

The room was quiet. Too quiet. Emmet wasn't snoring anymore. Jasper wasn't breathing at all.

A mattress creaked. Then another.

"Edward, is that you?" called Jasper.

The lights flickered on. I saw Tanya standing before me, her hands on her hips.

"What happened to Bella?" asked Emmet sleepily.

"No one." I sneered, "No one at all."

"Oh, come on, Edward. What happened to your precious Bella?" inquired Jasper, his tone malicious.

I flinched.

"I think maybe we should be concentrating on the fact that there's a strange blond in the room." said Emmet cautiously. "More like another strange blond" he mumbled under his breath, looking at Jasper's furious expression.

"She was just leaving." I announced, my tone cold.

"Good." Jasper concluded.

Tanya looked at me for a moment, reading my face. Then she sighed heavily.

Jasper tensed as Tanya brushed past him on her way out the door.

She stopped in the door frame. "You will regret this, Edward." she stared at me icily.

As soon as she had cleared the door, I slammed it shut and pressed by back against it, sliding to the ground. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, then. I guess we should get some-" Emmet began, but Jasper cut him off.

"What the hell was that?"

I closed my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose as hard as I could.

This was going to be a bit difficult to explain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jake pulled away. "Better?" he asked.

I took a long, deep breath. "Much better."

He smiled. It was brilliant, blinding.

"So tell me about yourself. I mean, I just told you everything about me, but you're still a stranger." I inquired.

"Well, I'm Jacob Black, but everyone calls me Jake. I'm sixteen and dropped out of school last year to work in this hell hole, though I'm not quite sure why. I was in a car accident two years ago that killed my mother and paralyzed my dad from the waist down."

"That's terrible." I commented.

"It was tough. I was seriously depressed for my first year of high school. But things are better with Leah."

"Leah?" I pushed.

"She was my best friend from childhood, but she moved away the summer before ninth grade started. After the accident, she begged her mom to let her stay with her aunt and uncle. Her mom eventually agreed. And when Leah came back, things were different between us. I'm glad they are."

He looked so happy when he talked about Leah. So totally in love.

I wanted that. I had that, and then it all got taken away. Was I being punished because of who I'd been? It seems fair. Fair, but cruel.

"Oh." whispered Jake, "I didn't mean to…"

I swallowed the lump that had built up in my throat. "No." I said, "It's… It's okay."

"It's late. You should sleep." he announced, slipping off the bed.

I nodded dully. I knew I wouldn't sleep well tonight, but bad sleep is better than none.

"Night, Jake."

"Night, Bella."

The room went dark, and I was truly alone.

* * *

A/N: **Okay, so how was that? Did Jake's story make enough sense? I know it's kind of short, but I'm not really going to be making him a main character in this story. Close, but not exactly. So, I didn't want to map out everything he's experienced. And for those who were worried he'll add conflict between BxE, he won't. That job's already taken (**;)** ). **

**In other news, I have a new poll up for those who have read "Dreaming With A Broken Heart". I'm not quite sure whether or not to add some more chapters, so please vote and tell me what you think!**


	16. Coming For You

**Hey Everybody! I have to admit, I was a little sad at the lack of reviews last chapter. I can usually get over 10, and I only got seven. But, since I'm so wonderful and nice, I've decided to post this anyway. **

**Well, not only because I'm nice. I wanted to talk about my new story, I'm With You. It's really, really fantastic. But, it only has 25 hits. I would love it if you guys could read x review it!!! PWEEEESE?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Running Through My Dreams**

_BPOV_

I dreamed of Edward that night. Again and again. Every time I would be off in the crowd as he and Tanya took the stage and sang their song.

_Isn't it nice to know?_

It must have played in my head ten times.

How could so much have changed in only a few days? Last Friday I was with Rosalie and Alice, shopping and laughing, finally at peace. Before that, I was queen bee, living a life of luxury. Everything got so screwed up in such a short amount of time. It was like the last two weeks made up my entire life, and anything before that didn't matter.

And now my life was over. Utterly and completely over. All because of this one girl who had power over the man I loved.

I didn't go back to sleep after another dream of Edward and Tanya. It was too painful.

I ran into the bathroom and threw up. It didn't make me feel any better. I stayed there, wrapped around the toilet, crying hysterically.

I threw up again. There was blood in the vomit. Somehow, in a sick, masochistic way, seeing this made me feel better.

I tried again. And again. And again.

I was beginning to feel dizzy, but I didn't care. The world grew fuzzier every moment.

I could hear a knock on the door.

"Room Service!" announced Jake's cheerful voice. The doorknob turned and he burst in, carrying a tray full of steaming food.

He looked around the empty room, finally coming to check the bathroom.

The tray clattered to the floor.

_APOV_

Bella was gone. Missing.

Rose and I were freaking out. We had checked every place but one.

As we opened the door and walked into her room, I noticed three things simultaneously. One, her closet was bigger than mine, which was totally unfair. Two, her car keys were gone. Three, there was a note on the bedside table.

It was addressed to Edward. I ripped it open anyway.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that you don't care, now that she's back, but I need to tell_

_you that I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I'm going away_

_and not coming back. I hope I'll be happy, wherever I am, but I don't_

_Really know where I'm going at all. Thank you, Edward, for changing_

_Me, and making me a better person. I can never repay you for that._

_Don't come after me out of guilt. It's not your fault. I, of all people,_

_Understand that who we love is erratic and completely out of our control._

_Forget all about me, it will be as if I never existed._

_Love,_

_B._

"Oh my god. Rose! Come take a look at this!" I cried. Rosalie abandoned her search for Bella's car keys and walked to my side.

"No." she gasped.

She really did run away. Bella was really gone forever.

"We have to tell the school." I said, turning to leave the room.

"We have to tell Edward first." answered Rose.

She was right. I grabbed the spare key Jasper had given me, and we ran to Brettman hall as fast as out heels could carry us.

_EPOV_

"Wow." Jasper said after I was done, "She really did change."

"And now she's gone." I murmured, looking down.

"Edward, you have to go and find her." Emmet said forcefully.

"I don't even know where to look."

The door burst open. It was Rosalie and Alice. Alice was holding a scrap of paper.

Without saying a word, she thrust the scrap at me and sat down next to Jasper on the bottom bunk, hugging his waist. Emmet looked at Rosalie expectantly, but she just stared at the floor.

I read the note carefully. Twice. There wasn't a sound in the room. A single tear slid down my cheek.

"We'll tell the school. Go and find her." Rosalie held out car keys. They were mine.

I jumped off of the bed and threw on a sweatshirt. I grabbed the keys and was headed out the door.

"Edward, wait." Jasper called.

I turned to face him.

"Drive on the main road. Stop at any motel you come to. Someone somewhere must have seen her."

A new wave of determination built up in me, and I sprinted to the parking lot. I had to find her. I couldn't live without her.

~~~~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~~~~

As I drove, I couldn't help but think about much had changed in such a short period of time. It had all gone by so fast. It was like my life hadn't begun until I met Bella. Just two weeks ago, I was depressed and broken. Just a week ago, I was falling for the model of who I should hate. And now, I was completely and irrevocably in love with her. And she was gone.

I hated Tanya with every part of my being. Everything was falling into place, and then she ruined my life. Again. I wanted her dead. Gone. Over. Bella was the only thing keeping me from going back and ripping the blonde's head off.

Bella needed me.

Two and a half hours later, I reached the first motel. **(A/N: Remember, Bella was driving at night, in her beat up red truck, and Edward is in broad daylight, in his Volvo. ) **

The La Push Inn.

I pulled into a parking space quickly. The office was directly ahead of me. I tried to jump out of the car, forgetting the fact that I was wearing a seatbelt. I fiddled with the device until it finally unbuckled.

Slamming the car door behind me, I strode into the office and stopped at the front counter. There was no one there.

I rang the bell once. Still nothing. It chimed repeatedly. Still nothing.

I sighed. She must not be here.

Walking dejectedly back to the car, I drove out of the parking lot and back down the road to check the next motel that came along.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE read and review! I gave you all an early update, so be nice and check out I'm With You**

**Your Author,**

~ Tuey


	17. On The Ride

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been sooooo busy. Last week was the school production, a social studies competition, and a skating competition. All rolled into one. Needless to say, I've been tired lately. **

**Unfortunately, I leave for vacation in the morning, and probably won't be able to update for a few weeks. This story is beginning to draw to a close. There are about 3 chapters left after this one, including the epilouge.**

Chapter 17: On The Ride

BPOV

I was moving. Or maybe the world was moving. I couldn't tell for sure, but it gave me a headache. The bright lights overhead didn't help either. I felt seasick, and my stomach was empty.

"Bella? Bella are you alright? Can you hear me?" said an unfamiliar voice. I fought to maintain consciousness. Struggling to move my eyes, I saw in front of me a woman roughly in her mid-thirties staring at me intently. The patch on her chest read EMT.

It all came rushing back.

Jake had seen me throwing up blood. He rushed to my side, and he called 911 from his cell phone. His voice was frantic as he explained the situation.

He said I was dying.

Suddenly, the pain came. I could feel myself falling into darkness, drifting into a deep sleep. And the jabs of pain coming from my lungs and throat just made me want to fall faster. The darkness was numbing, and it felt so welcoming. I wanted to feel numb, and I succumbed to it.

I could feel my vision blurring, and again the pain came. I felt it burning me on all sides. It was like my body was on fire, and nothing could put it out. Nothing but the darkness creeping into my head. I just wanted the pain to go away. And I didn't just mean the physical pain. Because as I was sitting there, in the safety of the black, I knew in my heart I loved Edward Cullen.

I loved Edward Cullen.

But I also knew I couldn't have him. And it was that fact that killed me inside, as well as out.

With the terrible loss I was suffering as my last thought, I began my final freefall into blackness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EPOV

I'd driven to twelve motels, always asking for Bella. I described her in such detail that it was impossible for a person who had seen her to mistaken her for anyone else.

Twelve motels, and none of them held Bella. I was tired physically and mentally. There was no way I could continue on today. Tomorrow, I would try the airports and train stations.

I would keep looking until I found her. Until I fixed this.

I walked out of Embry's Bed and Brunch and back into my car. I checked my phone for the first time that day.

There were 26 missed calls, half of them with voicemails. There were 30 text messages.

None of them were from Bella.

Blinking back tears, I forced myself to open the most recent message. It read;

EDWARD CULLEN YOU CALL ONE OF US RIGHT NOW!!!! ALICE IS FREAKING OUT AND I'M MORE THAN READY TO KICK YOUR BUTT TO NEW YORK CITY AT THIS MOMENT.

It was from Jasper. I guess it seemed pretty urgent to them, but I couldn't summon up any energy. Everything in my life was focused on Bella.

Unless… was it about Bella?

I punched in Jasper's phone number as fast as my fingers would let me. He picked up on the first ring. At least, someone did. The screeching told me it was not Jasper on the other line.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Edward?! Edward! Oh my God Edward it's… it's… it's…"

Only Bella could cause so much drama even _after_ she left school.

"Alice? Alice, what is it? Where is she."

"She's…" Alice choked, "It might be… I'm not sure…"

"Spit it out!" I roared.

"Forks hospital got a Jane Doe this morning. She came in with a hotel worker who said her name was Bella. He didn't get a last name. But… she's in a coma, Edward. They're not sure if she'll wake up again."

"W-Wh-What happened to her?" The tears were coming. Bella, if it really was her, Bella was in a coma? But…_ why?_

"She… she was forcing herself to throw up. She… hadn't eaten, and the acid burned her throat and caused her to bleed internally. Her entire system's screwed."

I sobbed openly. Forcing herself to throw up? No, that… that's not Bella. That's not the vibrant, shy, beautiful Bella I know. She would never do that to herself.

Would she?

Had I really broken her that terribly? Beyond all sense of repair? That she… would… would try to kill herself?

"Edward." A commanding voice trilled through the phone. "Find her." whispered Rosalie.

I nodded, not realizing that Rose couldn't see it.

"Now!" screamed Alice in the background.

I revved the engine and sped up the road. I had to get to that hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I burst through the doors of the trauma ward. Once I made it to the desk, I rang the bell impatiently until the nurse turned around to attend to me.

"I need to see Bella." I begged.

"Calm down, sir. Bella who?"

"Bella Swan."

"Let me check our records." She typed information into the computer, then frowned. "I'm sorry sir, there's no one here by that name. Are you sure you have the right hospital?"

No, Alice had said Forks Hospital.

"Hey" someone called from behind, "Are you who I think you are?"

I turned around to face a tanned man with boyish features. He was frowning in concentration.

"I'm Edward." I answered. Is this man a psych patient?

"You _are_ Edward. Bella told me about you!" exclaimed the man.

"You've seen Bella?" I asked.

"Yes. Nurse, nurse!" he called. The woman at the counter turned around. "He's here to see the Jane Doe!"

That's right! Alice said Bella was a Jane Doe.

"Oh really?" the nurse's eyes brightened, "Are you family?"

"Yes!" shouted the stranger behind me before I could answer.

"Only family can see her." he muttered into my ear, pushing me forward.

"Y-yes. I'm Edward… Swan. Her cousin?" it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Follow me." The woman motioned towards a doorway in the back of the waiting room.

She led me down a long hallway and up to a plain white door, no more distinguishable from every other one in the hall.

"I have to warn you, it's not a pretty sight." she cautioned, her hand still holding the doorknob.

"I don't care." I really didn't. I just wanted to see her.

The nurse surveyed me, judging whether or not I could handle it. After a moment, she finally opened the door, giving me a glimpse of my Bella.

It was gruesome.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Woah, cliffy much? Sorry about that. It was needed.**

**Anyways, I have 199 reviews! Thanks so much! one more and my personal goal for the story is reached!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!**

**Your Author,  
~Tuey~**

* * *


	18. You Found Me

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm taking so ling between updates, life has just got me on one heck of a ride. I've decided this is the last chapter beofre the epilogue. This story is at it's close. I hope you've loved reading it just as much as I've loved writing it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: You Found Me**

BPOV

I was having the most amazing dream.

Edward was here, in my hospital room. He was stroking my hand and whispering in my ear.

"Wake up, Bella. Please wake up. Please." he pleaded.

That's how I knew it was a dream. He was telling me to wake up. To go away. So he could be with Tanya.

But it was still an amazing dream. I could be happy just watching him plead. I could pretend he was really whispering how much he loved me, and how he wanted to be with me. He was here, alone with me. There was no Tanya laughing, no one but me and him in this tiny room.

And however much he urged, I would not wake up.

"Wake up for me, Bella. I have something to tell you."

He had something to tell me? My heart sped up a little, then sank as I realized it was probably just how much he loved Tanya. I could feel myself breaking down. It was just too much to bear. And , as much as I tried to focus on the angel in front of me, to think of only him, the images flooded my mind. He and Tanya getting married, and having kids, and growing old together.

It was everything I'd ever wanted. And what was no longer in my reach.

"I love you"

What did he say?

"Isabella Swan, I love you, and you have to wake up for me."

He loves me. Edward loves me! My heart screamed for me to wake up, for me to go to him. But my mind told me to hold on. That he wasn't really there, and when I woke up, he would be gone again. And this time, it would be forever.

For the first time, I spoke in my dream. I forced it out, so that the angel in my dream would know that is wasn't him I was afraid of; it was reality.

"N-no." I muttered.

Edward's eyes widened. "B-Bella? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

I didn't know the answer. I thought I was dreaming, but now I wasn't so sure. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

Edward took both of my hands in his. "Bella, say something else. You have to stay with me. You-" his voice broke, and I saw tears sliding down his face, "You have to be with me."

I fought against the fuzziness in the corners of my mind. I had to be awake. There was no way I could dream of Edward crying. Not in my wildest one.

"Y- You love m-me?" I whimpered, trying desperately to ignore the pain in my throat.

"Yes, Bella. I. Love. You." he stated, clear as a bell. The tears were streaming down my own face now. I was awake, and Edward loved me.

"W-wh-what about T-T-Tanya?" As soon as the words slipped from my mouth, I regretted ever saying them. I could just imagine him admitting they were together, and leaving me all alone again. It would be so ironic. The ultimate playerette… being played.

What really happened was so totally unexpected, I was nearly convinced I was dreaming again. Ever so gently, Edward took my chin in his hand, leaned in, and chastely kissed my swollen lips. When I made no move to break away from him, he deepened the kiss, pressing a touch harder and stroking my face with his palm.

I couldn't be patient. Not now, not after I knew he loved me and wanted to be with me. I pressed him further, testing my own limits and boundaries.

However, my boundaries didn't enjoy being tested as much as I enjoyed testing them. It wasn't long before I felt the dull burn in my throat return to a roaring fire. Gasping for air, I pulled away.

Edward's eyes immediately turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, Bella! I forgot!" he started to back away.

"N-no" I gasped, "stay. Stay with me."

He took hesitant steps forward, grasping my hand and rubbing soothing circles in my palm. We just sat there for a few moments, letting the events of the past few days sink in.

"Mr. … Swan? Visiting hours are over." said a voice from the hallway. Edward looked up at the nurse slowly. I stared at Edward. Swan? Why was he Edward Swan?

"But I'm family!" complained Edward. I gripped his hand tighter. There was no way I was letting him leave tonight.

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over at nine. You can come back tomorrow."

"N-no!" I cried. The nurse looked shocked.

"How did you get her to wake up?"

"I… have my ways…" said Edward vaguely.

"You can stay tonight if you can keep her awake." said a more masculine voice. I saw a man in a white lab coat appear in the doorway.

"I most definitely can." replied Edward.

"Good. I'm Dr. Hudgens. And you are…?"

"Edward-"

"He's my husband." I interjected.

"It says here he's your cousin." The nurse looked up quizzically from her clipboard.

"Um…"

"Well, it doesn't matter right now. Jane, you just need to stay awake."

"Jane?" I asked, "I'm Bella."

"Oh, that's right. Well, Bella, you came in as a Jane Doe. The owners of the hotel didn't know your last name, and we couldn't correctly identify you as Bella until we knew your birth name."

"I'm Isabella Swan." I clarified.

"Okay. Is there any _actual_ family you would like us to call?"

I hesitated. My family wasn't the happiest one on earth. But I reluctantly gave him my father's name and number.

"Alright. One more thing. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Good. Sign this." the nurse walked over and held out a form to me. I took it slowly, trying to read what it was.

The top read _medical costs_. There was a very large sum under the heading _total._

"Oh, God help me." I murmured. I couldn't afford this.

The form was taken from my hands, and I heard the pen scribbling for a moment.

"It's okay, Bella. I've got it." Edward's velvet voice came from beside me.

"B-But that was…"

"I know how much it was. I also know that I can afford it, and you can't."

I looked into his eyes, and was immediately lost in pools of Emerald.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." he kissed the top of my head, "Always."

* * *

**A/N: One last thing. My new story, I'm With You, will be a short story, only about ten chapters long. The plot just isn't working out for the long run. Oh, well. It's still a nice story.**

**Your Faithful Author,  
~~Tuey~~**


	19. It's A Perfect Day

**A/N: Sadly, this is the epilouge, and the end of this story. It's been a blast, and I'm happy so many of you have enjoyed it. I felt like this was a great ending to a great story.**

* * *

Epilogue: It's A Perfect Day

The blue polyester robe itched and scratched at my bare shoulders, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Graduation had come so soon, and two months ago I never would have guessed I would feel the way I do today.

Jessica stood on one side of me, and another nameless face stood on the other. I had always thought I would spend all of the graduation ceremony chattering with Jess and making signals at Lauren, who stood two rows in front of us.

Jess was silent next to me, just as she had been silent since the day after the formal. As for me, I was too excited to notice at all. I was stealing long, lingering glances at the beginning of the mass of blue.

Edward's unusual auburn hair stood out from the many heads in the swarm of graduates, attracting glances from all of the females in the crowd. Because his perfect hair led your eyes to his perfect face, and his perfect face led to his perfect body…

I couldn't help but feel possessive. And even a bit jealous.

Not that I wasn't attracting stares of my own. Mike Newton kept turning around in his seat to give me quick smiles and winks.

Like now, for instance. He shot me a grin I was sure was an attempted imitation of Edward's gorgeous crooked smirk. However, it looked more like a look of twisted pain. He winked again and turned around to listen to Ben, who had made valedictorian.

I pretended to gag as soon as he was properly absorbed into Ben's speech. I heard a soft giggle coming from next to me. Sure enough, Jessica Stanley was laughing. I turned to face her, and she gave me a soft smile.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." she whispered, "It's, like, crazy how something like that can totally change us."

If I were the me I had been when I was last friends with Jess, I would have given her a sneer and a snaky comment.

But I wasn't that person anymore. "It's okay Jess. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"I made honor roll for the first time this semester. Not presidential or anything, but I think I can get into college next time around." she said, blushing.

"Oh my god! Jess, that's fantastic!" I reached over and hugged her.

"Thanks. You kind of, like… inspired me, I guess."

I felt a sense of pride for the first time this year. I had inspired someone. To do good. To be better. It made me feel full of worth.

"And now we will hear a speech by our senior class president, Ms. Isabella Swan!"

I stood and walked up the many rows of blue robes to the podium. It was a good thing that elections had been last year, or this never would have happened. I would never get the chance to inspire more people like Jessica. I would never be able to speak with more conviction than I was about to.

"Fellow graduates, esteemed speakers, beloved families… today is the day we grow up. High School was fun, and college will be too. But life outside of our respective little bubbles has gone on without us. I discovered that this year.

"I had so many people looking up to me, and thinking about every move I made. And yet I did not live up to my full potential for them, or even for myself. Instead of being who I was and making plans for the future, I shied away from it. I did what was popular instead of what was right.

"A single person changed all of that. From the day that person walked past our front gates, I knew that I had to follow my heart for the first time in a long, long time. I had to stop putting life off and living in fear of rejection.

"And so do you. We are the future of this country. The future of this world. There is no way for us to change that, or to live high school forever. Decisions will be put on our shoulders, and they will be burdensome. We are going to hurt, and cry, and want to give up. Don't give yourself a false sense of security. But do give yourself hope. I've lived without it, and I almost didn't live at all.

"So with that thought I leave it up to you, the class of 2009, to rule this world. To rock this world. To love this world with everything you have.

"And to find yourself."

There was nothing. Not a single movement throughout the crowd, not a sound. I locked eyes with Edward, and he smiled. My heart stuttered as it always did.

I heard in the distance one clap, and then another, and another. Soon the entire commons was clapping and whistling and whooping. People stood in masses, and I saw many of them had tears in their eyes.

I saw Lauren grimacing, and Tanya glaring at me. Jessica had a thumbs up sign, and Alice and Rose had snuck in next to Emmet and Jasper, which I'm sure would throw off the diploma order later.

I stepped down from the makeshift stage and headed back to my seat. Jessica nodded and smiled. The two of us continued on like that throughout the rest of the ceremony.

It was a perfect day.

And a beautiful life.

I was ready to live it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks all of you for reading. I'm going to be putting up a new story soon, also AH because I like this genre best. The whole vampires/humans gets a little controversial and I'm not that good at delegating :). So look out for my newest story soon, "Triple Lutz, Much?"**

**Your Author,  
~~Tuey~~**

* * *


End file.
